Trick and Treat
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: AU. For fifty years, the "Trick or Treat Killer" has terrorized the people of Mobius. Near Halloween, the time the killer strikes, Amy Rose meets a mysterious black and red hedgehog. Who is he? Why does nobody know him? Is there more to him than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**The "Trick or Treat Killer" Strikes Again!**

**For the last fifty years, a killer, known as the "Trick or Treat Killer", has terrorized the people of Mobius. And now, he or she has struck again! This time, seventeen year old Sally Acorn was the unfortunate victim. She was found under a tree in Twinkle Park by a teenage couple. Her family and friends were terribly shocked when they were told of Miss Acorn's death. "She had been disappearing alot, always coming back with a smile on her face. I should have known better than just to ignore it all!" the victim's mother, Alicia Acorn, says with tears in her eyes. But the one who took Sally's death the hardest is without a doubt her boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur refused to accept Miss Acorn's unfortunate fate as soon as he was told about it. For you who are not familiar with the "Trick or Treat Killer", allow me to inform you. The killer's first kill was a young woman who went by the name Sophie Smith. She was found on the night of Halloween of 1951 in an alley of Westopolis, stabbed in the chest and her heart missing. Every other victim has been found the same way; stabbed and without a heart. But unlike Miss Smith, the other bodies have been found with candy inside their pockets, mouths and even in their hands! Not only are the bodies similar, but the victims' behavior before their death are very similar! Everyone of the victims would disappear from time to time, coming back with a huge smile on their faces. So if someone you know acts like this, report to the police IMMEDIATELY!**

* * *

"Amy! You shouldn't go outside! There's a killer out there on the loose!"

"And he's been "on the loose" for fifty years! Don't worry, Cream, if he even _tries _to hurt me, I'll smash 'im into mush."

"How are you so sure it's a he?"

"My woman's intuition," was all Amy said as she closed the door behind her.

Amy Rose was a pink hedgehog with jade colored eyes and large admiration for the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. When he heard about his girlfriend Sally's death, he run away. He had been gone the whole day and to be honest, Amy was really worried about her friend (and former crush). When she heard that someone had seen him near the forest she immediately decided to find him.

The forest were very large and it was easy to get lost in it and Amy was very well aware of this. And she was actually scared to enter the forest. She was scared of the dark and now that it was Halloween, there was a very good reason to be; the "Trick or Treat" killer. What if he was in there, ready to stab her heart out?

"But that's just another reason to go in there! What if Sonic gets attacked?! I would never be able to forgive myself!" Amy told herself, clutching her flashlight tightly. She was standing outside the forest, the entrance just ahead of her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the forest.

"Sonic! Sonic! Where are you?"

* * *

As expected, Amy got lost in the dark, scary forest. And when the flashlight died... the pink hedgehog panicked. She got down on her knees, trembling like a scared mouse while crying her eyes out. She had spent hours (or so it felt) inside the forest and she still hadn't found Sonic! And from the looks of it, she wouldn't find the way home either.

_**Tap, tap, tap**_

In a blink of an eye, the Rose was standing up, holding her Piko-Piko Hammer. There was no doubt about it, she heard someone walking towards her. And out of the shadows came...

"Sonic!" Amy dropped her hammer and ran towards her friend and hugged him. She nuzzled his chest... covered by soft fur?

"I'm afraid you've got the wrong Mobian," a deep voice said. Amy looked up to find herself staring into a pair of ruby red eyes. She quickly let go off the stranger and stepped back. It was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his legs, arms and quills. His quills looked very much like Super Sonic's and he wore a pair of gloves and strange boots in white, red and black. Strange golden rings were attached to his wrists and ankles.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" _'And how the hell could I mistake you for Sonic?!'_

"What are you doing out here in the forest this late?" the hedgehog asked, completely ignoring Amy's question. "Don't you know that the "Trick or Treat" murderer has started his little Halloween tradition?"

"I'm very well aware of that," the pink hedghog growled. "It's actually due to that "tradition" that I'm here."

"Oh?" The Mobian raised an eyebrow. "Then I assume that Miss Acorn was a friend of yours. But that still doesn't explain why you are here in the middle of the night."

"And you still haven't told me your name!"

"How rude of me," the hedgehog said as he walked over to Amy, took her hand and kiss it softly. "My name is Shadow, and what is yours?"

"A-Amy Rose," she stuttered with her cheeks painted a light pink. She was completely captivated by Shadow's red eyes that kept staring into hers.

"What a beautiful name. Now, could you please now explain to me why you are here?"

And everything just blurted out of Amy's mouth, telling the stranger, Shadow, why she was there.

"Would you mind staying at my house for the night?" Shadow asked after she finished her story. "I doubt it would be safe for you to go through the forest all alone without a working flashlight, especially on Halloween."

Amy smiled brightly.

"I don't mind! Thank you for your kind offer!" _'Try anything funny and I'll pound you to the ground.'_

* * *

**This is my new fanfiction, based on the song "Trick and Treat". Haven't heard it? Do so if you want, or not, your choice. Please review! Tell me what you think of the story so far and if you have any suggestions for coming chapters, then please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you don't mind my home's... spooky air," Shadow said as he walked over to her with a tea tray in his gloved hands.

"Not at all," she assured him. His "house" had turned out to be a mansion that seemed to have come straight out of a horror story. Amy was at the moment in his living room, sitting in an old armchair, smiling slightly at the black hedgehog's hospitality. He placed the tray on the table before his guest.

"How much sugar?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Three spoons, and some milk too, please."

"Of course, Miss Rose." While Shadow inserted what she asked for, Amy looked around the room. Everything was painted dark, not a single thing was brightly colored. On the wall was paintings of wilting roses, dark forests, demons and fallen angels. There was even one with two fox twins with the shadows of hideous monsters.

"Your tea." Amy took the teacup Shadow held towards her with a smile. Her eyes widened as she took a sip.

"It's delicious! What sort is it?"

"The home made sort, I guess."

"You gotta be kidding! What do you use to make it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's a family secret," the striped Mobian said, not even looking at Amy.

Amy immediately knew she had made a mistake. Shadow sounded so... frustrated when he said "family". Did he have family problems? Or were they... dead?

"Sooo... why haven't I ever heard of this mansion before?," she said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Maybe because everyone who knows of its existence have promised to keep quiet," was the answer she got. "Quite many people find this place while trick-or-treating or they simply get lost," Shadow chuckled, "You have no idea how much candy I give away at Halloween."

"But... why have they promised to keep quiet about this place?"

"I don't like socialize that much," the black Mobian said.

Amy decided to not ask futher. She had a feeling he didn't want to talk about it. The pinkette then let out an unexpected yawn. Shadow sent her a smirk.

"I didn't know I bored you that much, Miss Rose," he said. Wait, was he... _purring?!_

_'Nah, I'm probably just hearing things! I feel so tired...' _"No, no, no, I'm just..." she yawned again, "tired, that's all."

"That's understandable," Shadow said and held out his hand with a small smile. "Do you wish to see your room?"

The teen nodded with a sleepy smile and took his hand. The striped Mobian led Amy up the stairs and to the right. He opened the door and showed Amy her room for the night. The walls were dark red with black wine patterns. The room contained a large bed with red sheets and white pillows, a bookcase, a wardrobe, some drawers, a table and a few armchairs and a golden mirror.

"Wow... this is... amazing..." the pinkette murmured.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," Shadow said. "There's nightgowns and dresses in the wardrobe, so don't worry about sleeping in your clothes."

"Thanks... Shadow," Amy said with a yawn as her host walked out of the room. She walked over to the wardrobe and took the closest nightgown she saw. It was white, covered in lace and reached the floor. Amy quickly changed into the white gown and yawned as she walked over to the bed. She laid down underneath the red covers and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes...

* * *

_Everything was dark... not even the full moon seemed to shine..._

_**"Aaamy~!" **a voice echoed through the forest. **"Wheeere aaare yooooooou~?"**_

_Said hedgehog was running as fast as her legs allowed her to. She couldn't stop running. If she did... **HE **would get__ her._

**_"Yooooou caaaaan't ruuuun foooooreeeeveeeer, yooooou knoooooow~!" _**

_Shadowy creatures tried to grab her and the wind whispered in her ear things such as "Just give up", "He's just toying with you" and "He will get you". Tears leaked from her jade colored eyes but didn't stop running, no matter how tired or exhausted she felt._

**_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy~!"_**

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL OF YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Amy screamed as loud as she could. And as she did... everything just disappeared. The shadows, the wind and the voice; it all... vanished. It took a little while for the pink hedgehog to notice but when she realized, she stopped and looked around._

_"They... actually left..." she said with disbelief. Suddenly, a pair of arms warped around her waist from behind and pushed her into someone's chest._

**_"Gooooot yooooooou~!" _**_the voice whispered into her ear before its owner licked it, making the girl squirm. **HIS **left hand started to worm up to where her heart was.  
_

**_"You're heart is beating quite fast,"_ **_**HE** mumbled. **"Are you excited, my little Rose? I bet you are~!"**_**_  
_**

_**HIS** hand started to claw at her chest, as if trying to grab her heart._

_**"Give it to me... give me your heart... and you won't ever be able to feel pain or sorrow ever again~!"**_

_"No," she said and felt the grip around her waist tighten._

**_"Sooowwy, Amy, but it was noooot a question,"_**_ HE whispered, sounding more demonic than before as he ripped out her heart._

* * *

The Rose woke up, panting and sweating. Her heart was beating faster than she could ever remember. Knowing that her heart was beating as a relief; it reminded her that it was just a dream. But still she couldn't help but feel afraid. Who could blame her? She had been dreaming that someone was following her... to rip her heart out.

Then... the sound of a piano reached her ear. It was somewhat faint but it was there nonetheless. Who could possibly be playing piano in the middle of the night? Could it be Shadow? Or was it someone else she didn't know about? Amy got out of the bed and walked over the door which she opened slightly. The sound was strong as she opened. She stepped out of the room and walked towards the stairs. The music was getting stronger as she walked down the stairs. And in one of the rooms... was Shadow, playing the piano. The melody he was playing a somewhat upbeat song that had a feeling of beauty and darkness in it.

She could only stand and listen to the beautiful song he was playing. Suddenly he stopped.

"Did I wake you up, Miss Rose?" Shadow asked without turning around. "If my piano playing bothers you, then I'll stop."

"No! I mean, no, you're not bothering at all nor did your beautiful music wake me up!"

"Then what did? Last time I checked, you were sleeping peacefully in your bed."

"I... had a nightmare."

"... If you are too afraid to go back to bed, then you are welcome to stay," the hedgehog said after a while.

Amy smiled slightly and laid down on a sofa nearby the piano where Shadow was.

"So can you please continue the song?" Shadow said nothing as he begun playing the melody. Amy watched his gloved fingers gracefully dance upon the piano's keys.

"What is it called?" the Rose asked when the song ended.

"Dance with Asmodeus," Shadow answered without looking at her. "I wrote it myself."

"Really? That's amazing!" A growl then rung through her ears. It came from her stomach. The black and red hedgehog chuckled at the sound and held out a lollipop for her.

"Here," he said. "I don't have anything else for the moment."

She gladly accepted the lollipop and gave it a lick as Shadow begun playing another song.

* * *

**The second chapter! This one have been a pain in the ass for me. So... sorry for not updating. Dance with Asmodeus is another Vocaloid song that I do not own. If you wish to listen to it, then I suggest you search after Madness of Duke Venomania, a more common name of the song. Anyways, please review.**


	3. AN Please read!

**Sorry, but the author of this story is at the moment experiencing... err... anime angst/depression...**

**Zeru-Chan: *crying rivers... anime style* THIS IS EVEN WORST THEN WHEN L DIED! (L = Main character from the anime/manga Death Note, also one of Zeru-Chan's favorite characters)**

**Anyways... she has been very devoted to Yugioh recently and has watched 70 episodes of the english dub. But now, she has realized after watching an episode in japanese, that the dub sucks and has decided to rewatch all the episodes... in japanese... ALL 70 episodes... AGAIN! So... yeah... she will probably not update because of this "depression" she's going through... and her Writer's Block... Some of you readers are probably thinking that she is overreacting, but the thing is-**

**Zeru-Chan: I HAVE ADHD AND PEOPLE WITH ADHD OVERREACTS! *goes back to crying***

**C'mon, Author-sama! Stop being so dramatic!**

**Zeru-Chan: *fires a Chaos Spear at narrator***

**OUCH! Anyways, as I said, Zeru-Chan won't update in a while due to this depression. I hope you all understand...**


End file.
